


Read all instructions before proceeding

by FaintlyMacabre



Series: Faintly Does Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Masturbation, Other, Sex Pollen, Wasn't sure if M or E was the more accurate rating. so I rounded up. so to speak, if nothing else I made myself laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyMacabre
Summary: Vespa only needed to take one look at Juno before she grimaced and turned to Jet. “He didn’t put his fucking visor down.”
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Vespa Ilkay & Juno Steel
Series: Faintly Does Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Read all instructions before proceeding

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt (as though I'm doing them in any kind of order): Sex Pollen
> 
> I wrote two other versions of this prompt that were a little more traditional, but they just didn't work. This is by far my favorite of the three, and I'm not going to lie to you, it's mostly just silly. 
> 
> Warning: some secondhand embarrassment

Vespa only needed to take one look at Juno before she grimaced and turned to Jet. “He didn’t put his fucking visor down.”

“That is correct.”

“You told him?”

“Several times.”

“This idiot.”

“Standing _right here_.” Juno stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets and balled into fists. He hunched forward, making sure his coat covered everything from his neck to his knees even though he was sweating fucking bullets, and didn’t look at either of them.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Vespa said. “Get outta here.”

“What?”

“Go to your room.”

“You can’t just _order_ me to—”

“Where the hell else are you going to go like this, Steel?” she said. “Do not go _literally_ anywhere else.” She turned to leave, but stopped. “Also, in this case, yes I fucking can ‘just order you to.’ I’m the goddamn doctor.”

Every step of the relatively short walk back to his room was agonizing. He briefly thought of going to Nureyev’s room—indulge in a little pointless rebellion and maybe get some help with this—but his own room was closer, so that was that on that. Besides, wasn’t pointless rebellion the thing that had gotten him into this extremely stupid situation?

Once he got inside and shut the door behind him, he let his coat fall to the floor and all but ripped his shirt off. Jesus. Thank goodness he had worn his coat. Without the cover, his erection was almost comically obvious. Forget the boots. He undid his pants and just the relief he felt from that nearly tore a yell from his throat. He leaned back against the cool metal door and took himself out.

God, he could cry right now. The heat and pressure of just his own hand should not have felt this good. He tried to muffle his moans and whimpers in the crook of his elbow as he jerked off, fast and rough. The way he was feeling, this would all be over soon, and his crewmates could forget this had ever happened.

Only… it wasn’t. Not that he was timing himself or anything, but it was long past the time that he should have been able to come. His legs were starting to give out. Fuck, his arm was starting to give out. But it wasn’t like he could stop. All he could do was brace himself against the door and hope something would change.

“Juno? Darling, are you there?” Nureyev. “Vespa told me to find you in your room and that I should under no circumstances report back. What’s wrong?” Juno could only laugh at the question, but it came out strangled and pained. “Love? Are you hurt? I’m coming in.” Juno had just enough time to stumble away from the door before it opened. “Oh, dear, you didn’t put your visor down, did you?”

“You knew about this?” Juno knew he looked—well, “ridiculous” probably would have been charitable—but he was still capable of pushing that thought away to make room for indignation.

“Darling, you also knew about this,” Nureyev said gently. “It was in the file.”

“I read that!”

“Even the section on local vegetation?”

“No, that was obviously overkill. Why would I need to—oh.”

“Well, what’s done is done,” Nureyev said, giving Juno a once-over. “Would you like some help with that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've been enjoying this Kinktober and all the talented writers in this fandom! If you read this and thought, "Yeah, the writing's all right, but I wanted to be sad," please check out my Bad Things Bingo fics! Otherwise, I'd love it if you left a comment and/or kudos. Validation makes the fic machine go brrrr


End file.
